


Date Night Distractions

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Before a Date, Brother/Brother Incest, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Gabe is nervous before his date with Lauren, where the girl has decided that she wants to take it to the next level and heads to go and get ready. Knowing this wasn't how he wanted his first time to go, Gabe decides to go after the individual he truly wanted as his first. His older brother, PJ.
Relationships: Pj Duncan/Gabe Duncan
Kudos: 20





	Date Night Distractions

"Oh god… I can't believe Lauren wants me to fuck her!" Gabe thought, mentally freaking out as he put down the razor before turning to face the shower in the corner in the room.

For the last few months, he believed Lauren was giving him the signs that she wanted to take their relationship to the next level and go the full way, with the teenager hoping that he had read correctly the signs that his girlfriend had been giving him and that he wouldn't embarrass himself tonight. The boy walked closer to the shower, with the teenager reaching in and turning on the water, adjusting the temperature of the shower until he got to the warm temperature that his body enjoyed. However the more the boy thought about it, he knew that he didn't want to lose his virginity to his girlfriend. 

He wanted someone else. 

The teenager quickly stripped down and stepped into the shower, with the very slightly huskier teenager releasing a light moan from the feeling of the warm water pouring down onto her body. As the water continued to run down his body, Gabe ran his hand down his slightly husky chest with the teen moaning from the touch as his hand made its way further down to his crotch, as he took his soft member into his hand. Gabe slowly massaged his member as his mind turned to the person he did want to lose his virginity to and the individual who had been the subject of all of his recent masturbation fantasies.

He wanted his oldest brother, PJ. 

The teen let go of his member and started to soap up his young body as his thoughts turned to the idea of his older brother joining him in the shower where he would seduce PJ enough that the blond would drag him back to their bedroom and pound his cherry away. With the knowledge that his shaft would be buried inside of his girlfriend later and knowing that it would be the last chance to get PJ to take his virginity, the younger boy decided to go for it and put his plan into action.

"PJ! Come and help me!" Gabe cried out, after he stepped out of the shower and slightly opened the bathroom door.

"Ugh! WHY, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" PJ shouted. Internally groaning as he wondered what Gabe could really need help with in the shower since the last time that Gabe had asked for help for anything without pranking someone, he had been nine.

"Just come here! I need some help!" Gabe growled. The boy shook his head as he moved back into the shower in order to get ready for his older brother, with the blond sighing as he stopped up from the couch and made his way up the stairs towards the bathroom.

Reaching the room, the teen walked in and shielded his view from his brother butt naked and soaking wet.

"So, what do you need help with?" PJ questioned, shutting the door behind him.

"I need you to wash my back for me.” Gabe answered, while pretending to be nervous as he opened the shower a little in order to give PJ a good eyeful.

"Is that all?" PJ asked, with the older boy trying to keep his eyes on anything but his younger brother's naked wet body, with the blond wondering when Gabe had gotten so fit, his form had gone from husky to slightly husky on his way to becoming a hunk.

"Yeah… I can't reach it completely." Gabe said, the teen shrugging as he internally grinned when he saw his brother's eyes watching a bead of water running down the length of his body.

"Can't you just leave it?" PJ said awkwardly, with the blond blushing heavily as he watched the bead of water dropping down onto the younger boy's soft member.

"Well… not really, I can't impress Lauren if my back’s dirty and smelling now... can I?" Gabe replied, the darker haired boy bringing PJ further into his web.

"Fine, I'll wash you back, quickly… just give me the face washer and turn around." PJ said as the blond let out a sigh.

Since the blond was already in the bathroom and leaving now wasn't going to remove the memory of his younger brother's naked wet body, PJ decided that he might as well help the younger boy wash his back. Gabe could only smirk internally as PJ fell into his trap, with the teen turning around to reveal his ass to his older brother, his ass had always been one of his greatest assets when turning someone. PJ took a hold of the face wash and the soap from the side of the shower, before moving his hand closer to his younger brother's back and beginning to soap it up, trying to ignore the moan that was threatening to escape from the sight of Gabe's large perfect bubble butt.

"Oh yeah, PJ… that's the spot…. Yeah… right there." Gabe moaned out lightly as the teen enjoyed the feeling of the older boy's soapy muscular hands. PJ attempted to ignore the sounds of his little brother's moans as he continued to run his hands over Gabe's back, with the blond finding himself enjoying the feeling of the younger boy's back muscles tensing "Thanks for this, man!"

"Um… yeah… you're welcome." PJ stuttered out, unaware that the younger boy was ready to put the next part of his plan to get his older brother into action. The unaware blond was shocked when Gabe moved forward quickly causing PJ to lose both his focus and balance, stumbling into the shower as Gabe watched the water finish his plan and soak PJ from head to toe.

"Oh god, PJ! Are you okay?" Gabe asked, the younger boy hoping that his voice held enough of a tone of concern to not make PJ suspicious.

"Bloody Hell!' PJ groaned as he stepped out of the shower with his soaked clothing dripping water onto the floor. The blond let out another groan as he glared at his younger brother "Damn it, dude, you got me wet!"

"Just take your clothes off then, dude. Let them dry." Gabe suggested with an evil grin as the naked teen's plan slowly unfolded, with PJ watching as more water ran down his little brother's naked body.

"And then what? It's not like I can go downstairs butt naked… can I?" PJ said, with the blond rolling his eyes still annoyed with his situation.

"Well, you could always join me and have a shower until your clothes are dry." Gabe said with a shrug, the younger boy hoping that his older brother would agree to it.

"I don't know…" PJ said tentatively, the blond shocked that his younger brother wanted to take a shower with him.

"Why not?" the younger boy replied, shrugging a little as he hoped that it would make it seem like he didn't care, with Gabe stepping further back into the shower as he offered the bar of soap to his soaked older brother.

"Well, you are my little brother… it's a little weird." The blond said, with Gabe shrugging which caused PJ to sigh knowing he couldn't really do much until his clothes were dry anyway "Fine… but NO one can ever find out about this… deal?"

"Oh yeah, it's not like it's cool to shower butt naked with your older brother." Gabe said with a pretend roll of his eyes and a smirk as he watched his older brother begin to remove his soaking wet t-shirt to reveal his flat but athletic chest.

"It's even less cool to bathe with your little brother." PJ smirked in response with Gabe grinning internally as PJ calmed down and didn't seem to be as against the idea. Gabe continued to watch as the blond started to undo his soaking pants before pulling them down to reveal his bulging boxer briefs, which impressed his younger brother who didn't know that his brother was hiding something that size, he had imagined it to be a good size but nothing like that.

"That's only because the big brothers are afraid of being out-sized?" Gabe said.

The huskier boy tried to tease despite the knowledge that his cock wouldn't be as big, with PJ watching as Gabe reached down to grab onto his hardening cock, with the younger boy giving it a few playful strokes. PJ continued to watch with a gulp as he watched his brother stroking himself before the dim witted blond finally keyed into his little brother's plan and his gulp turned into a smirk.

"I don't think I have to worry about that." PJ smirked as the blond lowered his boxer briefs to reveal his own hardened cock "Do I?"

"Wow!" Gabe gasped softly as he got a full view of his older brother's cock, the desire to have it inside of him growing.

"I'll take that as a no." PJ smirked.

Gabe blushed as the Duncan brothers turned their attention away from their cocks, with PJ joining his little brother in the shower and the pair letting the water run down their bodies. While the teenager kept his distance from his older brother at the start, the younger boy slowly began to inch himself closer to his older brother with PJ gulping a little as he noticed that his little brother was closing the gap between them. While he wasn't the smartest person in the world, PJ had slowly worked out what his brother had in mind and what Gabe wanted, knowing full well that the only reason Gabe had asked for help was to get him into this situation. 

The knowledge that Gabe wanted him was one of the reasons that he had agreed to shower with his younger brother, a choice that was only enhanced by the younger boy checking his cock out and being impressed by it. The blond emptied out his already near empty mind and decided to go for broke and give Gabe everything he wanted, with PJ leaning in and capturing his younger brother's lips. Gabe could only moan into the kiss as he got closer to losing his virginity to his older brother, with Gabe's moans getting needier when he felt PJ sucking on his bottom lip, with Gabe opening his mouth to allow PJ's tongue to explore his mouth.

"How did you know that? That I wanted to…" Gabe stuttered out after the kiss had been broken, unable to finish the question, with PJ wrapping his arm around the younger boy and pulling him close.

"Dude… you were a little too obvious man, even I could work it out." PJ said.

The blond grinned wide as he noticed that his little brother was blushing heavily which slowly turned into a moan when he felt PJ's hard cock pushing against him. Gabe blushed a little from being caught out, but PJ slowly reached out and took a hold of his little brother's hand and led it towards him with Gabe being nervous but happily wrapped his hand around his older brother's stiff cock. The older boy had to bite his lip in order to stop himself from moaning loudly from the feeling of his teenage brother's hand around his cock, with Gabe slowly beginning to stroke the blond throbbing erection. Gabe couldn't stop himself from releasing a moan from the sight of mushroom of his older brother's cock leaking a little pre-cum which was beginning to mix with the water from the shower.

"Can I?" The younger boy boy asked, with PJ slowly working out what his brown haired little brother wanted, feeling his cock twitch from the thought of ramming his cock down his brother's throat.

"If you’re sure,” The blond released a light moan from the feeling of Gabe's hand stroking his throbbing member.

The short haired boy dropped down to his knees slowly as he got a close up view of his older brother's large cock which was surrounded by a wild patch of blondish brown pubic hair, which was a stark difference to his neatly trimmed pubic hair which he had done so he wouldn't embarrass himself tonight when Lauren got a good look at it. Gabe held his older brother's cock still as he leaned in and licked up the length of his adult brother's cock, finding that he didn't really mind the texture of it as he reached down to grab his own cock and squeeze it gently, he took the mushroom head of PJ's cock into mouth. 

Gabe swirled the top of his brother's cock around his mouth before forgetting the tongue and simply sucked on the mushroom head of PJ's cock as he attempted to suck a load of PJ juices. The younger boy lightly used his teeth to lightly graze and tease the head which caused PJ to reach down and force more of his cock into the short brown haired boy, with Gabe moaning as his brother's cock was rammed down his throat. PJ loosened the grip and allowed his younger boy brother to get into a rhythm of bobbing back and forth on his cock, but the older boy was far past his edge.

"Oh fuck, little bro… I'm going to…" PJ moaned out, with the younger boy continuing to suck on PJ's member as hard as he could, not willing to lose his chance to taste PJ's seed. Once it got too much for the older boy, he pushed his member deep inside of his little brother's mouth and started to shoot and pump rope after rope of his cum into the younger boy's mouth, with Gabe gulping down the delicious juice happily.

"Tasty bro." Gabe grinned once he had finished swallowing his adult brother's load of cum with the younger boy standing up and cuddling into his older brother, resting his head against PJ's chest which caused the blond to lean down and lightly kiss the top of his little brother's head.

"So, what do you want to do now?" PJ asked once the blond had come down from his orgasm, with the older boy pulling his teenage brother into a deep kiss, with Gabe breaking the kiss a few moments later and with a light blush said what he wanted.

"I want you to fuck me, PJ." Gabe said as the younger boy blushing lightly when he asked his older brother to take his virginity, with PJ's mouth dropping and cock twitching from the thought of fucking his teenage brother, with Gabe almost offering his ass to him on a golden platter.

"Are you sure, Gabe?" PJ asked, wanting to make sure Gabe really wanted this.

"Yeah, but let's not do it here, let's go back and do it in our room." Gabe replied, blushing.

"Well, lead us there, sexy." PJ replied, with Gabe rolling his eyes at his brother's comment despite the blush at being called sexy by his adult brother.

Gabe slowly stepped out of the shower and grabbed a pair of towel's off of the towel rack as PJ turned off the water, once the water was off, the brothers wrapped the towels around them to somewhat hide their throbbing erections. With their cocks mostly hidden from vision, Gabe opened the door and looked out into the hallway which he noticed was empty and grinned back at PJ before leading the blond down the hallway and into the bedroom, locking the door to the room once they were inside.

With the door to the bedroom locked, Gabe didn't waste any time in taking the lead and pushed his older brother onto his bed with the younger boy then undoing and dropping the towel in order to re-reveal his hard cock to his older boy brother. Gabe moved over to the bed and crawled up his older brother's body, with the younger boy pushing his lips against his older brother's with the kiss quickly turned into a heated make out session.

While Gabe being in control was turning him on a little, PJ decided that he wanted to dominate his little brother and used his little bit of strength to turn them around so he was on top of the younger boy and broke the kiss. PJ grinned at Gabe as he reached down and removed his own towel to leave the both of them completely naked, before leaning down and beginning to make his way down Gabe's body, planting kisses every few centimeters. PJ continued to move down until he reached his brother's legs and raised them onto his shoulders, with PJ pulling the younger boy closer towards him in order to get good access to the younger boy's sexily large bubble butt. 

The younger boy couldn't help but moan loudly as he felt his brother's finger being slid into him, with Gabe trying not to show the slight pain of it as he didn't want PJ to stop and for him to lose his chance to lose his virginity to his older brother. Using the moan as encouragement, PJ began to slowly move his finger in and out of Gabe's ass until the younger boy was used to it, with the teen slowly easing a second finger into Gabe's ass and using his fingers to stretch Gabe's opening.

"Oh god, PJ!" Gabe moaned, wincing slightly from the feeling of the blond's third finger sliding into him.

PJ continued to thrust his fingers in and out of his brother's ass for a few moments before pulling them out to the annoyance of Gabe who whined softly from the loss of his brother's fingers inside of him. Loving the sound of his little brother's whine, PJ lowered his little brother's body and crawled up the bed until his cock was in line with his little brother's mouth with Gabe getting the hint and sucking on his older brother's cock again for a few moments. 

Once Gabe had sucked on his cock for long enough to lube it up with his spit, PJ pulled it out of his younger brother's mouth and moved back down the bed, once again lifting his little brother's legs onto his shoulders. Gabe closed his eyes as the younger boy felt his older brother's cock being lined up with his entrance, with Gabe releasing a light moan when PJ teased the hole. After he had teased the younger boy's hole for a while, he lined up with Gabe's entrance and began to slowly ease his way into the tightness of his brother.

"FUCK, PJ!" Gabe moaned out loudly, with the younger boy's eyes shutting from the slight pain of having his cherry popped by his older brother's large cock. However, despite the pain Gabe was loving the fact he had gotten his wish and his first fuck was with his brother.

"Are you okay, Gabe? Do you want me to pull out of you?" PJ asked, with the blond slightly worried that he had hurt his younger brother and when he was about to pull out of the younger boy he felt his brother squeezing his ass around his member, with Gabe almost holding him inside of him.

"NO! I just need a minute in order to get used to it." Gabe groaned, with the older of the two siblings moaning from the feeling of Gabe's tight ass around his cock.

"Are you sure?" PJ asked, the blond not entirely convinced. 

The blond boy knew that his little brother wanted him to fuck him but he didn't want to hurt Gabe. Deciding to try and distract his little brother, PJ leaned down in order to press his lips against his younger brother, as his hand travelled down to his little brother's cock, with the blond beginning to slowly stroke his brother's member.

"Oh god, yes!" Gabe grunted out, pushing himself further onto his big brother's cock, with PJ getting the hint that Gabe wanted him to begin.

The younger boy could only moan loudly as his older brother began to slide his cock in and out of his ass with PJ beginning to moan in sync from the feeling of the teenager's tight now formerly virgin ass around his throbbing cock. As PJ got into the rhythm of slowly rocking his hips back and forth, Gabe found himself loving the feeling of his older brother's balls slapping against him, with the younger boy secretly having a bit of a kink to be spanked, which was the main reason he kept his pranks so obvious, he wanted someone to spank him. However he was brought out of his thoughts of being spanked when PJ pushed into him and rammed against something that had him seeing stars, with Gabe unable to stop himself from releasing a loud moan of pleasure.

"Oh, fucking hell! That felt so good, PJ!" Gabe moaned as he racked his brain to work out that his older brother had rammed against his prostate.

Grinning at the reaction he had gotten out of the younger boy, PJ continued to assault his younger brother's prostate with the blond picking up the pace with every thrust against the sensitive spot in order to make Gabe's moan get louder from every shot of intense pleasure. As they continued, their bodies were glistening from the sweat, with the sounds of PJ's balls slapping against Gabe's husky ass merging with the squishing sounds of the sweaty passionate sex. Deciding to add to the level of pleasure, PJ turned his attention to his younger brother's throbbing erection which was slapping against his brother's chest with every thrust of PJ's cock.

"Let me…” Gabe whispered lustfully with a light blush, as he saw what his brother was reaching for and decided to give his older brother a show.

PJ pulled his hand back as Gabe reached out and the younger boy began to slowly stroke his member, with PJ releasing a light moan as he continued to slide in and out of his little brother's ass. As the brother's continued their specific pace, PJ leaned down and captured his little brother's lips into a passionate deep kiss with the kiss continuing for a while before PJ broke the kiss in order to focus on fucking his little brother's ass. 

As he went back to moving in and out, PJ couldn't help but get turned on further by the sight of watching his younger brother stroking his shaft quickly, with PJ beginning to thrust inside of the younger boy hard with only the knowledge that he didn't want to bruise Gabe's ass stopping him from roughly pounding his little brother into the mattress. As he continued to move in, the blond found himself loving the sound of his balls slapping the younger boy's ass cheeks, with Gabe knowing that with his brother's extra speed, it wouldn't be long before he had to shoot his load.

"Oh fuck… PJ…” Gabe managed to get out between moans, with the teenager continuing to stroke himself to the rhythm of his older brother's trusts "I'm going to…"

PJ could only release a loud moan of pleasure from the sight of his younger brother's cum flying out of Gabe's dick, with the younger boy covering himself with shot after shot of his cum. As Gabe finished shooting his cum all over himself, PJ picked up the pace of his brother's tightening ass, moaning from the warm ass beginning to milk his already throbbing shaft. Once Gabe had calmed down from his orgasm, the huskier boy got further into pushing back to take more of his brother's cock into him causing PJ to moan loudly, and as he loved the fact he had taken his little brother's virginity, he hit his edge.

"So am I, little brother." PJ moaned loudly.

The blond was unable to handle it anymore with PJ thrusting completely into his little brother's hole and began to shoot rope after rope of his thick cum into the younger boy. Once PJ had finished shooting his load into the younger boy's ass, the blond collapsed down onto his younger brother, rolling off of Gabe slightly so he didn't squish his little brother, with Gabe turning himself slightly in order to keep his brother's cock from not popping out of him.

"That was amazing." said a spent Gabe as he cuddled into his older brother who leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, it was." PJ said, happy with the knowledge he was his brother's first, with the brothers lying there until they heard the voice of their mother.

"GABE! Get your ass down here! LAUREN'S HERE!" Amy shouted, with Gabe and PJ looking at each and groaning, with PJ knowing their time was up and the younger boy was going straight again.

"Oh, shit… fucking hell… I had forgotten she was coming." Gabe groaned in frustration.

With a sigh, Gabe pulled off of his brother's cock, sharing a look with PJ before jumping off of his bed. PJ could only watch with his cock softening as his naked brother rushed around his bedroom quickly getting his hand on anything clothing that looked decent and clean, quickly dressing into his usual attractive self before grabbing onto a can of deodorant and spraying what seemed like the entire thing over himself. Once he no longer smelt like sex, the younger boy headed over to the door, but before he opened it, he turned to his older brother and grinned widely. 

"We are going to do this again… right?" The teen smirked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Oh yeah." PJ responded. Knowing that he wouldn’t say no to that again.

As he watched his huskier younger brother head down for his date with Lauren, with Gabe grinning to himself over the fact he was going to fuck someone and be fucked in the same night. PJ licked his lips and found himself counting down the minutes until his brother was back home and on his cock once more.


End file.
